Call 444SHAMAN
by shinenagai
Summary: In which a victim has to face a terror of: Operator Service. But this Operator is different, it's the cute, divine Hinata Hyuuga. But whomever it was, operator always pisses us off. Even if it's a cute Hinata.


A girl in a light modified purple priest outfit sat down on a chair and laid her upper body against an oak table

**Call 444-SHAMAN for Your Hyuuga Shaman Service**

A girl in a light modified purple priest outfit sat down on a chair and laid her upper body against an oak table. Her eyes were half open, she was quite sleepy, but she was working right now, so normally, she's not allowed to sleep. Nobody would pay someone for sleeping in a job anyway, so she's trying her best to stay awake.

Inside the room where she was, a wooden window was open wide. A pure white eagle flew from the outside, entered the room from the window and hopped at the oak table, watching at the sleepy girl with a pair of curious eyes.

Carefully, not wanting to cause any injury at her, the eagle pecked at the girl's finger.

"_Wake up Hime, you're not supposed to be sleeping_," the eagle said, its voice was almost as low as a whisper.

"I'm not sleeping…" the girl mumbled, and rolled her head to the other side.

"_Well then, straighten your back and sit like what you're suppose to be_," said the eagle before he pecked her finger one more time.

"But I'm sleepy…" the girl mumbled again, this time she's quite annoyed.

"_You know, Hime, the only difference of 'sleeping' and 'sleepy' is only the prefix. Either way, you're still using the verb 'sleep',"_ said the eagle wisely.

"Shut up, Neji, you're annoying," the girl snapped in a low voice.

"_Hinata-hime! Straighten your back now or else I'll activate my telepathy to your father's guardian spirit!_" The eagle threatened in a high voice. Hearing the word 'father', she unwillingly sat up straight, and then rubbed her sleepy eyes.

After yawning several times, she glared at the eagle.

"Geez, even when you're in this shape, you're as still annoying as ever…" said the girl, who was known as Hinata.

"_Hime, you know you should watch your mouth. Your father wouldn't like it if he knows,"_ the eagle, Neji, reminded her.

"But it's not fair… Hanabi-chan always taunts and using harsh words even at work. Why can't I? And you know I'm always in a bad mood when I'm sleepy…" she said in a grumpy tone.

"_Well, it's different. Hanabi-hime is a banisher, so it's normal if she uses those words, while you yourself is-"_

"-a _messenger_, so I should watch my words and act gracefully and calmly and all that jazz," Hinata cut his words.

"Correct," the eagle chuckled. Hinata, seeing him chuckled, also did the same. She laughed at her own behavior heartily.

"I know about what should I do and I accept it, since basically my personality is not that different," Hinata grinned, "but seriously, it feels nice complaining once in a while. I feel like a rebel."

"_Yeah, right… Miss rebel-the-most, fearful and scary, nobody dares stand in her way,"_ said Neji in a low voice, but not trying to hide what he just said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Sarcastic. I guess you know what you'll have for dinner already. Fresh hunted mouse," threatened Hinata.

"_Oh, come on, Hime, I'm just joking! Please don't do that!_" said Neji, almost begging.

"Well I guess…" Hinata stood up from the chair, walking to the middle of the room, which is quite spacious, "come over here, Neji, you sure want to be unleashed, no?"

"_Totally. My butt itches and I can't use my beak to scratch on it," _the eagle said as he flew to where she was, landed in front of her.

Hinata laughed, and after she calmed down, she took her staff which was hooked at her obi. She drew some invisible symbols at the empty air, and magically, the drawn symbols glowed in mystical soft silver light.

"_By the power that the spirits bestowed upon me, I command thyself to unleash thy true shape!"_ she chanted the spell at the eagle. Soon, the eagle was wrapped by soft silver light and the symbols circled him. Then the symbols merged into the light and shined in a blinding silver light. Hinata had to cover her eyes to protect her sight.

When the light vanished, stood a fine man in a modified priest outfit at the place where the eagle should be.

"But seriously, even when you tried to act rebellious, you're still pathetic," said the man, Neji 'was-the-eagle', in a monotone voice while scratching his butt.

"Can you suit yourself for fresh hunted mouse for dinner?" said Hinata, annoyed. She put her staff back at the hook on her obi.

"Haha, don't sulk now, Hinata-hime!" Neji laughed, she reached at her and ruffled her hair.

"Aww! Stop it, you're ruining my hair!" Hinata shoved him off, and tidied her hair. She looked around, searching for something on the ground.

"Searching for this, Hinata-hime?" Neji grinned, he hold his hand up and showed Hinata her white hair ribbon.

"Neji! Give me that!" Hinata shrieked.

"Only if you can catch me!" Neji ran to the corner of the room.

Hinata was going to chase him, when suddenly she heard the telephone rang.

"RINGGGG!"

"Damn, where are my secretaries when I need them?" Hinata, almost running, approached the phone and answered it.

"They took a day-off at your order, you told them yourself, because you think they need a rest. You're just too kind, in my definition, stupid," said Neji, answering her rhetorical question.

"Shut up, Neji," Hinata glared at him, and began speaking to the phone, "Hello, Hyuuga Shaman Service, _we serve your spiritual needs by physical needs_. You're now connected to the Shaman Messenger Operator Line. I am Hinata Hyuuga, how may I help you?"

"HEEEEEELLPPPP! I need HELPPPP! Hurry! I'm gonna DIE!!" a man wailed in a fearful voice at the other side.

"We apologize, Sir, but you're mistaken. This line is for operator help, not emergency service. For emergency service, you may press the hatch button to go back to the main line menu, and then press '4' to connect to the emergency service. Thank you very much for your cooperation," Hinata hanged up the phone, and turned back at Neji.

"Smooth," Neji whistled.

"See!" Hinata grinned happily, "I never stutter when you don't disturb me!"

"RINGGGG!" the phone rang again.

"Hello, Hyuuga Shaman Service, _we serve your spiritual needs by physical needs_. You're now connected to the Shaman Emergency-"

"FUCK THAT!!" the same man who called earlier cut Hinata's words, "I NEED HELP! MY LIFE IS AT ITS STAKE! THE CREATURE IS NOW SCRATCHING AT MY DOOR!"

"Alright, Sir. Just give us your address, and we will arrive shortly with help," said Hinata calmly. She reached to the keyboard on the table, and began typing the address the man mentioned (of course he mentioned that with scared screams every now and then).

"Would you like to take our 5-month guarantee service? You just need to pay 10 of the total fee, and then we will guarantee that the same spirit won't come to disturb you again. We will also give you a free amulet in fashionable shapes to keep away any bad spirits for a year as a bonus," Hinata offered the man.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! SAVE ME FIRST, YOU BITCH! AAAAGHHH!!" the man wailed one more time, and then the line was cut.

"My, such a rude behavior, I'm going to charge him 30 for insulting a Shaman worker," Hinata said, putting back the phone to its place.

"He wouldn't insult you if you don't talk too much," said Neji, "his life is in danger, you know."

"But I have to do it according to the procedure! And since when you care about human's life anyway?" said Hinata, still annoyed at the caller.

"Well, I don't care, but I care about criticizing you anytime I could," Neji snickered.

"As if I'm not annoyed with your teasing already, Neji," Hinata reached for her boots and wear it.

"Why, thank you," Neji grinned from ear to ear, feeling very proud with his achievement.

"You are an evil guardian. Now give me my ribbon back, we got money to catch."

Neji, flattered with the title 'evil', gave her back her ribbon.

"Great," Hinata said, and tied her waist-length hair into a low ponytail, "now teleport me there."

In a blink of a blinding silver light, they vanished from the room.

-break-

Hinata, ever since when she was born 16 years ago, never had a chance to choose her own path of life. That's because she was born as a Hyuuga, the family who has been (secretly) well known as a shaman family ever since hundreds of years ago. Being a shaman is already in her bloodline, whether she like it or not. She just can't be like any normal human.

She could see spirits as long as she could remember. The very first time she did her job as a spirit messenger was when she was five years old. Something that's considered as a talent, since her spiritual power has been awakened ever since she was young. But because she's from the Hyuuga main family line, it's already predicted. The main family's spiritual strength is unmatchable by any other family branch in the Hyuuga bloodline. Her father is the leader of the Hyuuga Shaman Service, and she's his successor.

There are hundreds of Hyuuga Shaman Service Organization Branches in the world, and each one of them is placed in a country. The main organization was located in Japan, and as guessed, the number of Hyuuga Shamans stayed here, including the main family.

With the responsibility as her father's successor, Hinata couldn't say no to her position. But she didn't mind it at all. She liked her job, in fact, she loved it very much. She loved the adventures of her job, and she's very proud of her power. Always accompanied by her loyal (yet annoying) guardian spirit, Neji Hyuuga, she's on mission with her clients all over Japan to do the spiritual messenger service. Of course she only does the S to A rank spiritual mission services. She's the leader of the Hyuuga Shaman Messenger Service, duhh.

She loved her power, and she loved her job.

But sometimes she's a bit jealous when her friends at school talked about the future path that they wanted to do. She couldn't do that. Her future is fixed.

But why being jealous when she could be something that none of her friends could be?

-break-

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I wrote this story because I love the idea, and I would like to know what you think about it too! Besides, reviews will activate my author's will in a more effective way!

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Hinata and Neji arrived at the place where the client was. He was in a grieve danger! But the spirit who disturbed him was no ordinary spirit! It was one of the strongest, Pure Spirits at Japan! Could Hinata Survive!?**

(lol, very lame spoiler. Reminds me a lot of anime)

**Author's Note:**

Jajannn!! Shin is back after MONTHS (maybe more than a year already) of HIATUS! But now I don't continue the 'Ahh! Naigi-sama!' (FYI, check my status page) story yet. I've ran out of any idea, especially since I have lost interest at Akatsuki (more specifically, the whole getting-awful-chapter-by-chapter series, Naruto). I'm very sorry about that, but I would like to continue it when I have created a better idea, or when you could suggest me a good one!

**In this story, Hinata is OOC, especially when she's around Neji. But I will try to make her as close as her real personality as possible when she interact with other characters. I just want to make a braver, non-stuttering (it's annoying to type stuttered words) Hinata, for the sake of the story. If you asked me why I didn't use any character other than her, the reason is LOVE :P**


End file.
